Mr Know It All
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Ela era uma estúpida... Na verdade, qualquer mulher que se apaixonasse de verdade por Sirius Black seria uma estúpida! Sinopse horrível, eu sei, mas hoje eu realmente não estou inspirada para sinopses.


**Salão Comunal da Gryffindor - 14 de Junho de 1976.**

Marlene virou mais uma garrafa de vodca tendo que aguentar mais uma daquelas visões que ela via todos os dias.

— Okay, já chega! — disse Lily, tentando tirar a garrafa das mãos de Marlene — Você vai ficar bêbada de novo e vai fazer alguma merda.

— De novo — completou Emmeline — Cara, esquece ele!

— Não é tão simples assim, okay? — retrucou Marlene.

— Então para de beber — insistiu Emmeline.

— Caraca! Me deixem em paz! — explodiu Marlene.

— Estamos tentando te ajudar — disse Lily, um pouco ofendida.

— Eu estou perfeitamente bem, não vê? Quer saber? Eu não devia ter vindo!

Marlene se levantou da poltrona e tentou sair do salão comunal.

— Onde você vai? — perguntou Lily.

— Dar uma volta — respondeu Marlene, já sentindo um pouco de enxaqueca por causa do volume da música.

**Mr. know it all**

**Well ya think you know it all**

**But ya don't know a thing at all**

**Ain't it something y'all**

**When somebody tells you something about you**

**Think that they know you more than you do**

**So you take it down another pill to swallow**

Ela andava pelos corredores tentando ignorar a raiva que sentia. Como ela poderia ter sido tão estúpida?

**Mr. bring me down**

**Well ya like to bring me down, don't ya?**

**But I ain't laying down**

**Baby, I ain't going down**

**Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be**

**Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me**

**Baby, you should know that I lead not follow**

E depois Sirius "idiota" Black vinha atrás dela dizendo que a amava. Era muita hipocrisia! Um momento dizer que a amava e no outro ficar se agarrando com uma vadia qualquer.

**Oh, you think that you know me, know me**

**That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely**

**'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me**

**You don't know a thing about me**

Às vezes ela tinha vontade de dizer a ele que já a usou antes, mesmo que estivesse bêbado demais para se lembrar, mas isso seria se rebaixar demais. Mas quem sabe ele a deixaria em paz se soubesse...

**You ain't got the right to tell me**

**When and where to go, no right to tell me**

**Acting like you own me lately**

**Yeah baby, you don't know a thing about me**

**You don't know a thing about me**

E ainda por cima tinha a cara de pau de ficar afastando todos os namorados dela. Como se ele pudesse e ela não. Ela simplesmente odiava Sirius Black, mas o amava ao mesmo tempo.

**Mr. Play your games**

**Only got yourself to blame**

**When you want me back again**

**But I ain't falling back again**

**'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies**

**Let's be clear baby, this is goodbye**

**I ain't comin' back tomorrow**

Ela planejou o seu plano de vingança por 2 anos e, quando finalmente chegou perto de completa-lo, ela fez a idiotice de se apaixonar por esse idiota. De novo. Ou será que ela nunca deixou de ama-lo?

**Oh, you think that you know me, know me**

**That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely**

**'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me**

**You don't know a thing about me**

Ela abriu a porta do saguão de entrada e se esgueirou para fora.

**You ain't got the right to tell me**

**When and where to go, no right to tell me**

**Acting like you own me lately**

**Yeah baby, you don't know a thing about me**

**You don't know a thing about me**

Logo de longe, avistou o Lago Negro e caminhou em direção a ele. Apenas queria ficar sozinha...

**So what you've got the world at you feet**

**And you know everything about everything**

**But you don't**

**You still think I'm comin' back, but baby you'll se**

Quanto mais se aproximava do lago, mais sentia suas lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil para ela?

**Oh, you think that you know me, know me**

**That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely**

**'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me**

**You don't know a thing about me**

Ela ficou paralisada, observando seu rosto refletido na água cristalina.

**You ain't got the right to tell me**

**When and where to go, no right to tell me**

**Acting like you own me lately**

**Yeah baby, you don't know a thing about me**

**Yeah, don't know a thing about me**

Ele jamais saberia do que aconteceu. Era hora de seguir em frente...

**Mr. know it all**

**Well ya think you know it all**

**But ya don't know a thing at all**

**Yeah baby, ya don't know a thing about me**

**You don't know a thing about me**

...mesmo que ela não conseguisse.


End file.
